An Unexpected Evening
by salsamouse
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are head girl and head boy, and on Rose's evening rounds, she spies Scorpius kissing another girl in a broom cupboard. What will ensue? Can Rose forgive the boy whom she has liked since third year? (One-shot)


**So this is just a oneshot- it was a RP I did on Omegle! Of course I don't own anything etcetera, and this was half the work of my RP partner, but I don't know who she was so I can't give credit! I hope you enjoy a little Scorpius/Rose!**

**Stranger:** Rose Weasley was completely and utterly livid, as she stormed down Hogwarts' main staircase. She had been doing her head girl rounds before curfew when she had the misfortune of stumbling upon her best friend and fellow head, Scorpius Malfoy, snogging Emilia Smith in a broom cupboard. Rose had strong feelings for Scorpius since third year, and although she was unsure if these feelings were reciprocated, it still stung. Rose had fled the scene and hurried off in quite a fluster. She had reached the heads common room and entered the empty room when she heard a familiar voice calling after her. Tears filling the young girls eyes. ((Please RP as Scorpius? They're head boy and girl. Clean / Dirty / Romantic I don't mind. It might not show I'm typing.))

**You:** Scorpius was kissing Emilia, but he had in his mind someone else. A certain Weasley who was forbidden to him. Then he saw the hair. the eyes. shocked. he left Emilia in the cupboard, utterly bewildered, and ran after Rose. 'Please Rose! Wait!' He ran into their common room, and she confronted him.

**Stranger:** "What do you want Malfoy?" Rose said flatly as tears rushed down her cheeks. Her body quickly turning to face the boy she didn't even want to look at right now. But she knew she had to confront him at some point.

**You:** 'I just wanted you to know...' Scorpius stopped. He knew nothing he could say could change anything. 'That thing with Emilia...' He trailed off, knowing his mistake. How could he have been so stupid? He didn't even like Emilia- it was more of a spur of the moment thing. She was doing her rounds, as always, every Thursday- how could he not remember? There were so many things he wanted to say, but they were all stuck in his throat.

**Stranger:** "I'm waiting." Rose to him angrily, crossing her arms infront of her chest. Closing her eyes when he didn't answer. Opening them again slowly, taking a deep breath before storming off to her balcony. Resting her hands in the stone barriers, looking up into the night sky. How could she have been so stupid to fall in love with him?

**You:** Scorpius waited for what seemed like a lifetime, and then edged onto the balcony. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she recoiled at his touch. He knew things would not be the same for a while, but he wanted to do something. 'Rose, please listen to me,' he said softly, 'that didn't mean anything to me. There's a girl who i really like, and have liked for a long time, but I don't think she likes me back. I just wanted a break from my longing for her. I mean you. You. Only you.' He stopped, and waited for an answer. She didn't say anything for a while. 'Rose?'

**Stranger:** Rose sighed and wiped her tears away, slowly turning to face him. Wrapping her arms around his body tightly, not wanting to let go of the prat she loved so very much. Letting her eyes close as she nuzzled her cheek on his chest, "you're a prat Malfoy." Rose teased, opening her eyes to look up at him as she embraced him kindly.

**You:** 'The biggest prat in the world.' She laughed, and he kissed her on the cheek. 'I'm sorry I haven't told you before now. I'm a shy guy...?' Don't be an idiot, Malfoy, he thought to himself. He relaxed as she giggled, and punched him playfully in the arm. He smiled at her, and saw her pupils dilating slightly, as she reached in for a kiss.

**Stranger:** Rose stood on her tip toes, sliding her hands upto his shoulders, closing her eyes as she captured his lips on hers, moving them over his slowly but lovingly. Standing on the over tips of her toes as they kissed. Feeling a small grin grace her face as the did. He was her first kiss, just like she'd always planned for him to be. Her dream finally comming true.

**You:** Scorpius put his hands on her waist, and he breathed in her sweet flowery scent. Sure, he had kissed girls before, and gone further but nothing like this- nothing so special and precious. He just wanted to savour this moment forever. He forgot about classes, and teachers, and that girl...what was her name? and stayed in his perfect piece of paradise(don't get all soppy, Scorpius, he thought to himself). He couldn't believe this was happening, and when she pulled away for air, her eyes were black with lust.

**Stranger:** Rose bit her lower lip softly, looking him in the eye lovingly. "You stole my first kiss." She teased, breathing heavily for air. Looping her arms around his neck, pulling him closely agonist her. The passionate tension between them almost to much to handle.

**You:** 'I did?' Scorpius was surprised, as he always thought she was popular, and was always laughing with her friends- he knew how many boys sought after her. 'You're amazing, and so beautiful. Really-' But he was cut off by her urgent kiss, slightly forceful in nature. He understood her signal quite clearly.

**Stranger:** Rose kissed him more passionately than the last time. Jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, closing her eyes once more. Toying with the back of his hair absent mindedly. Unable to keep her hands off him, she was suprised she could until now! Her lips ever so slightly parting on his.

**You:** 'Woah! Down girl!' Scorpius was surprised at her eagerness, as he knew this was her first kiss. 'Um...the couch? If you want, I mean I don't want to push you or anything...' Rose got down, and pulled him to the couch, where they sat slightly awkwardly for a few seconds or so, before Rose moved in. 'Are you sure?' he asked? She nodded.

**Stranger:** "I'm sure." Rosie whispered, leaning into his side a little. Closing her eyes briefly for a few blissful seconds. One hand making it's way up to his chest, tracing patterns on it delicately. A smile forming on her lips.

**You:** Scorpius relaxed into this, as he felt her warm fingers trace his muscles. Scorpius was proud to say that he thought he kept in shape quite well, thank you very much. He tangled his hands in her hair, and wondered how she was so perfect, when she put a trail of butterfly kisses down his abs.

**Stranger:** Rose smiled, resting her head on his chest, pulling her legs up on to the couch. Looking up at the boy she found so perfect in every way. "Can't we just stay like this forever?" She smiled, placing a pillow on his lap. Moving her head down to rest on it.


End file.
